


Sebastian Vettel,che faccia tosta!

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Uno spaventato Sebastian cercherà di far capire a Mark come stanno davvero le cose.





	Sebastian Vettel,che faccia tosta!

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che apprezzerete la storia . Come sempre accetto ogni commento se si rispetta l'educazione.

Finalmente il campionato era finito, no, tutto era finito, almeno come pilota della Formula Uno. Erano anni che le cose sembravano andare per il peggio, si sentiva sottovalutato, certo il suo compagno di squadra era forte ma non accettava questa mancanza di rispetto, ne da lui, ne dal team. Sospira continuando a preparare il proprio caffè, la mattina ne aveva davvero bisogno per svegliarsi come si deve, era a casa ormai da una settimana, era giunto il momento di concentrarsi sulla nuova fase post F1, ma prima avrebbe preso il caffè con calma. Si siede sul divano sorseggiando il liquido scuro sentendo improvvisamente i suoi cani abbaiare senza sosta. Posa la tazza sul tavolino dinanzi al divano alzandosi svelto, non era da loro fare così, raggiunge la porta aprendola.

"Hey belli, ma che cosa succede?"

Nota che i propri cani erano vicini ad un albero concentrati su qualcosa, o meglio, su qualcuno, affina la vista ma non gli ci vuole molto per capire che la persona appesa all'albero altri non era che il suo ex compagno di squadra.

"Sebastian Vettel".

"MARK, PENSI DI RICHIAMARLI?" Sapeva che l'uomo aveva dei cani ma allo stesso tempo non si era mai minimamente preparato ad un possibile attacco da parte loro, era arrivato li nelle primissime ore del mattino, faceva freddo e l'unica cosa che voleva era poter parlare con lui, dopo la fine della stagione era partito praticamente subito, aveva bisogno di parlargli, non poteva farlo tramite un cellulare, doveva poterlo guardare negli occhi, insistere fino a che capisse, ma adesso si trovava appeso ad un albero con i muscoli irrigiditi dal freddo e cani che tentavano di afferrarlo, tutto il resto appariva secondario. "MARK, DANNAZIONE RICHIAMALI"

Resta a guardare la scena piuttosto divertito, insomma, era pur sempre una piccola vendetta. Entra dentro andando ad indossare una giacca con tutta calma, faceva davvero freddo fuori, prende la tazza di caffè ignorando il ragazzo più giovane che lo chiamava facendo tutto con calma uscendo poi appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta bevendo con calma. "Cosa ci fai qui Sebastian? Credevo non ci saremmo rivisti tanto presto"

"Oh Mark, mi fa davvero piacere parlare con te, MA SAREBBE MEGLIO SE FOSSIMO IN CASA E I TUOI CANI A CUCCIA"

Non sopportava tanta maleducazione. "Loro stanno solo proteggendo quella che è casa loro, la mia proprietà sai?"

"Non sono sulla tua proprietà ma su un dannatissimo albero, cazzo Mark non riesco più a starci chiamali"

Beve tranquillo "l'albero è sulla mia proprietà di conseguenza anche quello è mio"

DANNAZIONE MARK MA FAI SUL SERIO?"

"NON LASCIATELO SCAPPARE, CATTURATELO" Davvero ne aveva abbastanza e se non cambiava i toni ci avrebbe pensato seriamente a farlo sbranare.

Si stringe maggiormente all'albero rannicchiandosi, davvero non voleva restare li per ore. "scusa"

No, non tanto facilmente "cosa? Non ho capito, per dirla con le tue parole sono vecchio no?"

"SCUSA, SCUSA, SCUSA, PER FAVORE MARK"

Ok, si era vendicato abbastanza per ora, richiama i cani andando a posare la tazza nel lavello, l'avrebbe lavata poi, torna da Sebastian vedendolo un po' impacciato e si avvicina all'albero aiutandolo a scendere, cavolo, era davvero un pezzo di ghiaccio, in silenzio lo fa accomodare in casa dove gli prepara una bevanda calda porgendogliela sedendosi difronte a lui guardandolo negli occhi. Inizialmente lo lascia riscaldare ma dopo qualche minuto la curiosità ebbe il sopravvento. "Posso sapere perché sei qui?"

Finalmente sentiva nuovamente il calore propagarsi in tutto il corpo, aveva quasi dimenticato perché era li, la casa dell'uomo era davvero bella, non sembrava male una possibile vita li, sembrava tutto così pacifico. Stava ammirando i dettagli dell'abitazione quando la voce di Mark lo riporta alla realtà, stringe la tazza con più forza tra le mani per poi guardarlo. "tu sei andato via subito, non mi hai nemmeno salutato, io avevo bisogno di parlarti"

Inarca un sopracciglio, non vedeva davvero che altro potevano avere da dirsi. "Bhe, ora sei qui, cosa vuoi?"

Abbassa lo sguardo, non era sorpreso dall'accoglienza dell'ex compagno, non si erano lasciati in buoni rapporti, nemmeno la loro convivenza lo era stato, eppure, eppure lui era stato fin da subito attratto dal suo compagno, no, non da subito sessualmente, cioè poi ovviamente anche ma, non vi era stato mai davvero l'occasione di parlarne, le loro liti lasciavano sempre entrambe le parti ferite, nessuna intenzione di avvicinarsi era mai giunta da nessuno dei due, ma Sebastian avrebbe voluto, tante volte, ma quando si era deciso era troppo tardi, Mark era partito. Non era stato facile arrivare da lui, era stato attanagliato da dubbi in ogni momento, eppure era qui, davanti a lui, doveva dirglielo, se non lo faceva ora non lo avrebbe fatto mai più. "Mark, io ti amo"

Lo guarda serio ascoltando le sue parole, gli aveva dato tempo senza fargli fretta. "Finisci di bere e va via" si alza intenzionato a continuare la giornata.

Sgrana gli occhi, va bene che era abituato alla sua mentalità gelida, ma davvero fino a questo punto? Si alza afferrandolo per il braccio. "Fai sul serio Mark? Ti ho rivelato i miei sentimenti e tu mi dici vai via? Sei sempre stato gelido ma cosa hai al posto del cuore un pezzo di ghiaccio?"

Libera il braccio in malo modo girandosi verso di lui con l'ira che gli scorreva nelle vene e perfettamente visibile attraverso i propri occhi, ne era sicuro, lo diceva il volto sconcertato di Sebastian. "Mi ami? Mi ami? Hai davvero una bella faccia tosta lo sai? Mi ami certo. Ma non farmi ridere, ho visto tutto il tuo amore in questi anni, lo hai espresso alla perfezione attraverso il tuo egocentrismo e mancanza di rispetto"

"IO NON TI HO MAI MANCATO DI RISPETTO"

"NON MENTIAMOCI SEB. NON ANCHE ADESSO, NON HAI MAI AVUTO RISPETTO PER ME NE ALLORA NE ADESSO, E SE NE HAI IN PARTE NON URLARE IN CASA MIA." Lo guarda scuotendo la testa "porto fuori i cani, al mio ritorno ti voglio fuori di qui. Esce con i cani optando per un po' di jogging, aveva davvero bisogno di schiarirsi le idee, come osava quel moccioso, dopo quello che gli aveva fatto passare. Accelera il ritmo seguito dai suoi cani e prima che se ne accorga era arrivata l'ora di pranzo. Torna verso casa, doveva preparare qualcosa per pranzo, cominciava davvero ad avere fame e doveva pensare anche ai cani. A distanza vede già il ragazzo, non era andato via? Bhe alquanto ovvio, quando mai il grande Sebastian Vettel si degnava di fare qualcosa che non voleva. Va a prendere da mangiare ai suoi cani e solo successivamente si avvicina al ragazzo rannicchiato per terra seduto contro la casa, sembrava davvero infreddolito. "Cosa ci fai ancora qui? ti avevo de-"

"Lo so cosa hai detto, sono andato via da casa tua, si si lo so, sono ancora nella tua proprietà, ma io non me ne vado, non posso arrendermi." Si stringe maggiormente, sentiva il corpo rigido per il freddo e le lunghe ore in cui aveva mantenuto quella posizione davvero poco comoda.

Entra in casa cominciando a preparare il pranzo, era davvero insistente, appena finito lo chiama vedendolo entrare quasi incredulo. "Coraggio, mangia, non ti lascio certo morire qua, mi recheresti troppe noie, già che hai deciso di non andare ti ospiterò qui, ma bada bene, ti renderai utile e a fine settimana parti."

Si siede a tavola massaggiandosi le braccia scaldandosi per poi ringraziare Mark cominciando a mangiare, era davvero bravo. "Mark, riguarda a prima, io-"

"Mangia Sebastian, ti prego."

Abbassa lo sguardo riprendendo a mangiare, doveva essere calmo e paziente, solo così Mark poteva davvero capire che le sue intenzioni erano serie. Finito di mangiare aiuta l'uomo a lavare i piatti, gli aveva concesso di passare li qualche notte, avrebbe impiegato tutte le sue forze per far arrivare all'altro i propri sentimenti.

"Dato che dormirai qui bisogna ti compri qualcosa, non mi pare di vedere valige con te."

"Ne avevo una, è andata persa, con essa tutto ciò che avevo"

Annuisce "perfetto, allora ti comprerò io qualcosa"

Arrossisce appena "non devi, si insomma..."

"Non ho un pezzo di ghiaccio al posto del cuore, anche se qualcuno lo pensa." Lo guarda accennando una risata. "Rilassati, ti prendevo un po' in giro."

Arrivata la notte si ritrova in bagno a darsi coraggio passandosi una man o tra i capelli, Mark gli aveva comprato talmente tante cose che sarebbero bastate per molto più che qualche giorno, ma a lui ne erano stati concessi solo un paio, doveva mettercela tutta, se anche fosse andata male non voleva rimpiangere nulla, raggiunge Mark che sembrava intenzionato a sloggiarlo con un rapido buonanotte, ma lui aveva altri piani. "Voglio dormire con te, per favore, non voglio andare nella stanza degli ospiti."

"Va a dormire Sebastian, buonanotte."

"Ma io vo-"

"Ho detto buonanotte."

Sospira arrendendosi andando a letto, l'indomani si sarebbe impegnato ancora di più e così fa. La mattina presto si alza andando di sotto preparando la colazione per se e Mark pensando poi anche ai cani prima di vedere un Mark sbalordito sedersi a tavola. "Ho pensato di preparare la colazione, hai detto dovevo rendermi utile no?"

"Si è quello che ho detto" si siede tranquillo cominciando a fare colazione. "Domani pomeriggio ti porto all'aereoporto"

"No io non voglio."

"Non ho chiesto il tuo parere, ti stavo solo mettendo al corrente, hai degli impegni, mostra serietà nelle cose che fai se vuoi che le persone ti prendano sul serio."

Abbassa lo sguardo, sapeva che aveva ragione. Finita la colazione lava i piatti per poi chiedere a Mark di accompagnarlo per la passeggiata con i cani, passa una mattinata tranquilla in sua compagnia e riesce anche a stringere amicizia, ok, più o meno riesce a stringere amicizia, con i cani di Mark, di sicuro tornati a casa si rilassava a spazzolarli e riempirli di coccole mentre Mark pensava al pranzo. Come ogni giorno anche questo era giunto al termine, non poteva credere che l'indomani sarebbe partito, stava per avviarsi in camera quando sente Mark poggiargli una mano sulla spalla.

"Cosa ne dici? Dormi con me?" Sapeva di non provare indifferenza per il ragazzo, lo sapeva da tempo, eppure non si era potuto impedire di tentare di scacciarlo, forse era lui in primis a voler essere infelice, era lui ad aver paura di tentare? Si, probabilmente la risposta era si, ma queste giornate passate con Sebastian, anche se erano solo due gli avevano fatto capire che lui, senza Sebastian, non voleva starci. Il volto illuminato di lui ha fatto capire di aver preso la decisione giusta. Trova quasi tenero vedere il ragazzo imbarazzato infilarsi a letto guardandolo negli occhi, si avvicina a lui stringendolo tra le braccia sentendolo tremare. Non lo avrebbe toccato, questo no, non ancora, ma ci sarebbero arrivati se davvero questa storia un giorno vedrà il futuro. Abbassa lo sguardo e non si tira indietro al bacio del ragazzo, da incredulo e insperato diventa sempre più desiderato e profondo, si allontana da lui dopo qualche minuto accarezzandogli la guancia. "Dormi" aveva notato lo strano sguardo del ragazzo ma aveva apprezzato la mancanza di dibattito e il suo stringersi con forza nascondendo il volto contro il proprio petto.   
La partenza non arriva a tardare e non può far a meno di notare gli occhi lucidi di Sebastian mentre saluta i cani, ai quali si era legato in maniera davvero rapida, e si avvia alla macchina restando in completo silenzio. "Allora, mi raccomando, da il massimo, appena avrai qualche giorno io sarò qui ad aspettarti, ma seguirò sempre le tue corse."

Stava per salutarlo e scendere dalla macchina quando si volta incredulo alle sue parole. "Vuol dire, io posso tornare?"

"bhe, hai detto che mi ami, io" Guarda la speranza crescere in quegli occhi azzurri "io ti amo, vediamo dove ci porta, no?"

Sa che non dovrebbe ma lo fa, si lancia contro di lui baciandolo tra lacrime che non riusciva a trattenere e sorrisi al limite dell'imbarazzante, ma l'amore era anche mettersi in ridicolo no? "Ti amo, ti amo tanto Mark."

"Lo so" gli asciuga le lacrime "io sarò qui...per te" gli sfiora rapido le labbra e lo stringe ancora un po' a se prima di vederlo scendere e salutarlo con un sorriso, non credeva esistesse al mondo un altro più bello, non gli era concesso guardare nel futuro e non amava scommettere ma, questa volta, sapeva di aver vinto, sapeva che lui e Sebastian, questa volta, si erano ritrovati e non si sarebbero più lasciati.

Prima gara, lui sul podio, lui pronto ad intervistarlo, ma Seb era Seb e quando gli saltò letteralmente in braccio, stringendolo, fortunatamente si trovò pronto a stringerlo. Si, adesso era davvero felice.


End file.
